Objectives are to define the mechanism of otitis media during acute viral upper respiratory infection using an adult experimental challenge model and also to define the role of allergic rhinitis in modifying disease expression. Specific aims are: 1) Extend the virus challenge model to include infection with respiratory syncytial virus in adult volunteers to evaluate its potential to cause otitis media, determine its effects on host immune function and its ability to amplify the responses of nose, eustachian tube, middle ear and lungs to inflammatory stimuli; 2) confirm if poor eustacian tube function predisposes to otitis media; 3) determine if response of allergic subjects to RSV are primed by concurrent allergen exposure; 4) determine if virus can prime allergic reaction; and 5) study effect of intranasal interleukins on allergic and non allergic adult subjects.